It Doesn't Make Sense
by penaschmidt
Summary: Carlos is having trouble understanding his school work and well almost everything he reads. All the boys try to help him, but only one of them makes it all make sense. (I need to get better at summaries)


**Okay, so I found that I actually kinda enjoyed writing that last one shot. And I really liked the feeling of getting reviews. And this idea just came to me. It's kinda Kenlos, friendship at least.**

Carlos looked down at his English test paper. Once again finding it difficult to comprehend what the question was really asking him. This had been happening to him a lot. He read the words with no problem; it was making sense of them that was the hard part. To him, it was like reading a shopping list, all these words as separate entities that he just couldn't seem to fuse together. Nevertheless he tried his best to get as much down on the page as possible, even if it didn't really answer the question. As Miss Collins announced pens down, Carlos quickly scrawled the end of his current sentence; one he knew didn't make sense.

He turned behind him to take Kendall's paper from him, Kendall giving a look that signaled "that was rough" and then passed the collected papers in front of him to Logan, who looked pleased with himself. The look anything but reassuring to Carlos. Their desks were packed up and the boys began walking out of class.

"How did you guys go?" asked Kendall.

"Oh, you know, alright, I really liked the question, so I was happy", stated Logan, toning down how well he knew he had done on that test.

"Yeah, me too. I just didn't get time to write about that part in the final chapter where the obsession theme really shines through, but I got a few points on it" answered James, complaining about the lack of time they were given to answer the question. Receiving nods of agreement from Kendall and Logan. Carlos remained silent. He had no idea what they were even talking about. Theme of obsession, he had pretty much just written a recap of what had happened in the story.

Kendall, Logan and James took Carlos' silence as agreement to what they had said and so brushed it off and continued heading to Rocque Records where they boys had rehearsal. When they arrived, Gustavo gave them a new song that they would have to learn. When Gustavo gave them the lyric sheet, Carlos read through the lyrics as usual and still, no meaning came from them. Just words and notes on a page. Oh well, he figured if the other boys never said anything about the meanings of Gustavo's songs then he should be okay with it too.

After an exhausting rehearsal and learning the new song, which Carlos still didn't know the meaning of, the boys headed home for some much needed rest. All throughout dinner, Carlos thought about the test earlier and lyrics. When he made no move to eat his food, Mrs Knight spoke up.

"Carlos, sweetie, you haven't touched your food, is there something wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling to well Mama Knight, I think I might head to bed early if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, honey, good night"

Carlos headed off to bed, all three other boys' eyes following him suspiciously. They each gave each other a look hinting that they should go talk to him after dinner. And so after they had eaten and cleaned up the dishes, it was decided that Kendall, being the leader, would go and talk to the small boy. Kendall hesitantly walked towards the door of Carlos' and James' shared room and knocked a few times. In case Carlos actually was sick and had fallen asleep. Alas, he heard a muffled "come in" and entered the room.

Kendall sat down on Carlos bed silently looking concernedly at Carlos. Carlos rolled over onto his back looking back up at Kendall with a 'what' face.

"I know you're not sick, you were fine at school and rehearsal, what's really going on?"

Carlos reluctantly answered Kendall with the truth. Well, the almost truth. He told Kendall that he wasn't happy with the test today and that he was just worried about getting ANOTHER bad grade. Kendall reassured him that he probably did fine and I it turned out that he hadn't done so well when they got their grades back tomorrow then he was sure Logan, a.k.a, the big time brain would help him for the next test.

"Okay, will you ask Logan for me though, I don't wanna feel embarrassed"

"Sure buddy, I'll even go do it now"

Carlos replied with a thanks and Kendall left the room, heading to the lounge room to report back to James and Logan. As soon as he sat down on the couch, he was met with two curious sets of eyes, begging for him to tell them what was really wrong with Carlos. So Kendall told them exactly what Carlos had told him and then followed that up with the request for Logan helping Carlos if he needed it. Logan and James were both relieved it was nothing serious and Logan was happy to offer his services to his best friend.

~_The Next Day~_

As the four boys walked into class, they all looked nervous. Well, except Logan, who knew he had done well. They all sat down and waited for Miss Collins to address the class about their essays. She had said that she was overall impressed; Kendall and James perking up at this news, that still did nothing to calm Carlos' nerves.

The papers were being handed back, painfully slowly according to Carlos' watch. The paper landed on his desk accompanied by a solemn look on Miss Collins face. He turned it over and there staring back at him was a big fat D – written in big red ink, with a comment of "good try, but you're not quite there yet". Carlos was crushed, even though he knew it was coming. He heard the other boys telling their grades, Logan hadn't gotten and A, of course and both James and Kendall had received B's. When Carlos showed the boys his paper, he was somewhat relieved to hear Logan say "don't worry, buddy, I'll help you so you're ready for the next one"

So after rehearsal that day Logan sat down with Carlos and tried to get him to understand where he went wrong and perhaps where he should do better next time. But no matter how hard Logan tried, it would not get through to Carlos. This made Logan frustrated. As much as he wanted to he himself couldn't quite understand how Carlos couldn't get it, something that came so easily to him. He didn't know how else to explain it, but he didn't want to be a bad friend, so he kept trying. After an agonizing 3 hours at work, Carlos finally spoke up and told Logan that it wasn't going to work, that maybe Logan just wasn't the best person to tutor him and maybe Kendall or James could try a different approach. To which Logan agreed and apologized for not being able to help him.

The next day after class, James sat down with Carlos to help him. At first, James had been confused as to why Carlos would ask him of all people for help, he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, I mean, he was kinda smart, but no genius like Logan. Carlos explained to James that the way Logan tutors just didn't work for him so he was wondering if James could give it a shot. So James did, for all of 20 minutes. James got bored doing his own homework let alone helping someone else with theirs. And there went Carlos' next hope of ever understanding his English lessons.

The final person he asked for help from was Kendall. He had asked Kendall last, because Kendall was the person he least wanted to look weak in front of, because Kendall was good at everything, didn't have a weakness in his eyes. But, nonetheless, he needed help and he knew Kendall would be happy to provide said help as best as he could. He was right, Kendall straight away agreed to helping Carlos.

Their first tutoring session had gained little results, but Carlos liked getting help from Kendall. He didn't make things too difficult like Logan and wasn't lazy like James. It took a few sessions before Kendall even realized what was confusing Carlos so much. What caused Kendall to realize what it was, was when he started going through his collection of children's books from when he was a child and got Carlos to read them aloud to him. Carlos at first was upset. How could Kendall think he was so stupid? He could read. But when Kendall asked Carlos to explain to him what happened in the story and what the main ideas behind it were, Carlos couldn't answer him. Carlos wasn't so upset at Kendall anymore, because maybe, just maybe, he had found a way to help him. After a few afternoons of Kendall working with Carlos on children's books, they eventually got to books more suited to their age. Carlos was finally starting to understand things. Just in time for the next English exam.

The day of the test had arrived and Carlos was nervous. Kendall had helped him improve a lot, but he still wasn't sure of himself. Kendall bid him a "good luck, you'll do great" before taking his own seat behind Carlos. As Carlos flipped over the test sheet he read the question. He had to read it a few times, but to his amazement, he finally understood what it was actually saying! All the hard work had payed off. Carlos left the classroom that day with a grin on his face.

Three days letter when they got these essays back, Carlos was beyond please, to see a C + and a "well done, great improvement" on his paper. He had even gotten the same grade as James. That afternoon, the boys went for ice cream, celebrating Carlos' first good grade in English in a long while. At the ice cream shop, whilst James and Logan were ordering their desserts, Carlos looked at Kendall with the utmost gratitude and thanked him profusely for what he had done. Kendall told Carlos that it was not problem at all and that he was happy to be able to help hit best bud with something he normally didn't consider himself that good at. Although Carlos was in awe that Kendall had thought he wasn't that good, but understood, because that's what happens when you have a friend like Logan Mitchell.

The boys enjoyed their treats together and went home after a nice celebration. When Carlos went to sleep that night, he went to sleep happy. Because for once, things just started making sense, and he knew it was because of a green eyed blonde named Kendall Knight.

**Well, that took longer than I thought, but I am actually okay with it. I think. Also, I find that I just need little things to spark an idea, so if you have any one shot requests, send them my way and I'll try see if I can do one (not Kogan though, for some reason, I just can't get behind them, even though their love is clearly the real-est)**

**Anyways, review, if you want, or not **


End file.
